


I never knew just what it was that I love so much about this old coffee shop.

by simmy_writes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, Elves, Gen, Harry is a clumsy elf, Harry is lost, I love the idea of elves Harry and Louis, Its Christmas for God's sake, Loud Niall, Louis as Coffee shop owner, M/M, Not your typical lovestory, coffee shop in north pole, elf Louis and Harry, is this even a tag?, its fluff maybe?, just a random one shot, or is it not?, what else to write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmy_writes/pseuds/simmy_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a little elf who is lost and stumbles upon a coffee shop. Harry giggles a lot. Louis is the owner of the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never knew just what it was that I love so much about this old coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my larries, I've been thinking of this for a long time and saved it for christmas time. But i'm able to complete this because of my love, my best friend Samridhi. She helped me all along to put this all together.  
> Enjoy it !
> 
> The title is from the song Coffee shop by Landon Pigg

The moon has dozed off and made the way clear for the day to begin. With every ray of light making its way and hitting the ground, the white blanket on the entire ground of North Pole looked even more brighter and whiter just like a baker had put up sugar icing on his best cake. The trees, the ground beneath, everything was covered in white. Amidst the white background the only coloured thing that could be visible was a pale faced elf with chubby cheeks, pink lips, cute nose and pointed ears. A little bit of snow was smudged on  his green and red coloured clothes. His chocolate brown curls were poking out of his long cap that had a bell that would ring everytime he move his head around. His legs were ankle deep in the snow. After every few strides he'd stop and look around with his greener than the greenest christmas tree eyes to find any sign of nearness of the toy factory. But to his dismay, in the white covering everything it was hard to spot any sign of life.

The cold breeze has suddenly started hitting off pace. With every swirl of wind he'd shiver and hug himself more tightly. He abruptly stopped on his way and tilted his head back to look up. A tiny snowflake landed on his eyelid and settled there. Soon it was followed by many other. A smile grew on his lips because WHITE CHRISTMAS ! But then it was also accompanied by a frown when he realised that he might be stuck here in the middle of nowhere in a possible snowstorm.

"You should hurry up Harry. I've heard there might be a snowstorm today." His mother had warned. But being the clumsy and careless little elf he had shrugged off his mother's warning and took extra five minutes to adjust his curls underneath his cap.

The snow falling in thick sheets on the ground. He ducked his head low, hardly keeping his eyes open and kept on walking trying to search any place to wait until the storm subsides. The last thing he wanted was to miss his day at his factory. He maybe a bit careless but he loved his job. He loved to be a part of the factory where they worked to fulfil wishes of children from all around the world. But today it seemed like he won't make it on time to the factory. The scariest thing was that he was lost and he didn't know any way back.

He ran faster, as far as his legs could carry him. The storm had just begin and everything before him had already started appearing blur. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something and his eyes twinkled with joy. Was it a dream or did he really see a faint light in far off somewhere?

"Follow the light." He repeated in his mind. Slowly, trying to keep his eyes open, he dragged himself toward the faint yellow light. He was dead tired for walking so long in the snow but he couldn't stop. Once he stopped he was afraid he'll be buried deep in the snow. He kept walking and walking, the path seemed never ending. His feet and hands were cold as ice and he was near to being frozen to death.

As he neared the supposedly yellow bright light he realised it was actually a lamp post standing tall near a small shop. A smile formed on his face and tears of joys fell on his cold cheeks from the corner of his eyes.

"Finally !!" He thought,  jumping in joy. He took a quick glance at the small place that was covered deep in snow. If it hadn't been for the light inside the place he'd have totally missed it. He lifted his gloved hands to press the knob of the wooden door. The door creaked open and the customers inside whined as the cold wind mixed with snow swirled inside. The heavenly aroma of coffee beans and cocoa mixed with the sugary fragrance of cakes and pastries hitted his nostrils. His mouth automatically watered on the smell. The place was small but genuinely warm and cozy and covered with green and red fairy lights giving away the impression that christmas was fairly near. His eyes widened as to his surprise the small coffee shop and an add on bakery was completely packed with elves occupying every single table. He looked around trying to find a small place for himself to get cozy onto. His face fell when he couldn't find any. He decided to talk to the owner of the place for somewhere to sit and maybe a mug of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows on top. He licked his lips on the thought of it and made his way through the packed shop toward the counter. He had made his way till the midway when his snow clad feet slipped on the clean floor and he fell on the table nearway. His face nearly close to being smashed in the pineapple pastries on the table but his nose had hit the table violently and had turned red. 

"Oww.." he cried and rubbed his nose. 

"Are you alright?" he looked up to see a pair of concerned brown eyes staring down at him. The round face of the elf reminded him of a toy puppy he had made last year for Ally. He lifted himself up and giggled "I'm alright." He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around to see a dark haired elf standing near him covering his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter. The puppy faced elf shot him a look and he quickly stopped laughing "Sorry " he mumbled 

"Its okay." Harry shrugged.

" 'M Zayn." The raven haired elf said and sat beside the puppy elf. Harry stared at him for a couple of seconds  _Wow he's pretty !!_ _He thought._

 _"'_ M Harry." He bit his lips nervously.

"And I'm Liam." And the puppy faced elf had a name too. Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"There's no place, I see." Harry looked around.

"Yeah mate, Sorry this place is not usually packed but today it is more than packed because of the snow storm I guess." Liam spoke spitting words out like a bullet. Harry couldn't help but giggle because he had never heard anyone talk this faster. 

"I think I must go now..to..uhh.to the counter. I..uh.. want some..hot cocoa..'m cold." He slowly said.

"Sure mate." Zayn eyed him from top to bottom and nodded at him politely.

He quickly headed to the counter and was surprised to see no one there. He leaned forward to see if anyone was there but still no one in his sight. "Hello !" He lined his eyebrows together to see around.

"One minute." A sharp, high pitched voice hit his ears. He leaned more forward and looked down. He squinted his eyes to take a good look of whoever was down there and another giggle escaped his pink lips on seeing someone bent under the counter between the boxes such that only his perky bums were visible. 

"Aha found them." The little elf got up  from underneath the counter raising reading glasses in his hand victoriously. He cleaned the glasses with his apron and put them on. When he looked up at the elf standing on the counter he caught him looking at his bums.

"I know my bum is lovely but the hot cocoa and chocolate cupcakes are even more lovely. " he rolled his eyes but a smile still escaped his lips because Holy Santa the elf infront of him was gorgeous with all the pretty dreamy green eyes and curls.

"I'm sorry for staring." Harry giggled and looked stary-eyed at the other elf. He had never seen any eyes as beautiful as his. The baby blue colour matching the clear sky hidden behind those glasses. He had never seen anyone so pretty as the one before him.

"Wow you're pretty..uhh." Harry said and looked at the jumper of the other elf trying to search for his name.

"Louis.." the owner said in a whisper.."my name is Louis." Harry noticed the pink shade appearing on the cheeks of the owner of the shop.

"and Uhh.. thanks."Louis smiled sheepishly.

"M Harry." He grinned. 

"So what do you want Harry?" Louis asked. 

"Hot cocoa with mini marshmallows." He answered.

"Niall." Louis shouted and a head poked from the opened door behind Louis. "One Hot cocoa with mini marshmallows."

"Comin' righ back Lou."and the head disappeared again.

"You , uh, are the owner here?" Harry fidgeted with the edges of his jumper, trying to strike off a conversation.

"As a matter of fact , I am."Louis bit his inner cheeks to stop himself from saying any mean thing to the cute elf in front him. 

"There's no place to sit." Harry looked around and when he looked back at Louis his eyes looked sad and a pout was on his lips. 

"I'm so sorry Curly. Due to the snowstorm everyone has seemed to barge in my place. Its packed to neck."Louis shrugged, his heart dropped on seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face. He didn't want to hurt the cute one standing in front him.

"Is there no way that I can manage to stay here for longer. My legs are giving up. I'll do anything in return." Harry stared at Louis with his puppy eyes and poor Louis couldn't resist his urge to help him. 

"Well, well, well !" Louis placed his index finger on top of his lips thinking of ways to help him. "There is however something you can help me with." Harry's eyes lit up with happiness."You see I'm working alone here except for Niall who is taking over the kitchen right now. There never used to be these many customers so we never needed any extra help but today a lot of other elves are coming in so i think I might use some help." Louis tucked a loose stranf of his hair behind his ear and kept on speaking."You don't have much to do. Just note down the order and tell Niall and me about it.  I'll take care of the bakery stuff and Niall will take care of the brewery while you take money and note it down on the register there." Louis pointed at the blue coloured register at one side of the counter. "You don't have to trouble yourself much. You can sit here on this stool and work. Got it?" Harry quickly nodded his head and the bell at the end of his cap began to ring. Louis stared at Harry for a second and burst out laughing. Harry covered his mouth with his hand and giggled in the cutest way possible. "You better get to work Harry." Harry nodded again and occupied the place Louis has mentioned while Louis went inside the kitchen and brought another but smaller stool to sit on. 

                       ~~~~

Whole day went by and Harry had dealt with all the customers pretty well. Everytime Harry would call Louis and tell him the orders Louis couldn't help but smile at the adorable person near him. It was inevitable for Harry to notice the  rapid spread of blush on the other elf's cheeks everytime Harry called him and he looked really really cute and pretty. Harry thought that Louis was even prettier than the doll he had seen at the toy factory. He had thought that the doll with powdery white face smeared with red blush on cheeks, golden locks and blue eyes dressed in a blue coloured dress was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. But his mindset had changed eversince he had met Louis. Louis was definitely the prettiest one, even pretty than that doll. 

In a blink of eye the whole day had passed. The raging snowstorm outside had subsided and the crowd in the coffee shop was beginning to disperse. It was Harry's cue to leave. His face went from the happiest one to gloomy in a matter of seconds  when he realised he had to go back home. One look at Louis and he didn't  want to leave this place. He felt his heart dropping down low as he took mini steps toward Louis who was giving away red velvet pastries to the last customer of the day. He waved the last customer off with a cheerful smile and  season's greeting "Merry Christmas and have a great year ahead." He shouted from back and the elf turned around to smile and nod at him before opening the door and going out on his own way.

Whole day Harry had been noticing the mini details about Louis. The way hi eyes crinkle when he smile, the way he scrunch his nose and pouts when he mess up the orders, the way he'd keep pushing back the glasses that'd fell on the tip of his nose all the time, the way he'd scratch the back of his head and the way he'd keep shifting his weight from one feet to another while talking to a customer. Harry couldn't stop himself from admiring the little elf and all the little things that made him so adorable and so difficult for Harry to leave.

"Uh..Louis."he tapped the shoulder of Louis. Louis turned around and rose up his eyebrow. "yea?" He asked.

"The storm had stopped and, uh, I guess I should head home." He slowly spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh." Louis smile suddenly dropped.

"So I guess i'll be going now."Harry searched for something at Louis face.

"Yeah.. okay." Louis replied. Harry began moving away from the counter and Louis kept staring at Harry who was going away and he might never see him again. As Harry was about to walk out of the door Louis suddenly shouted his name "HARRY WAIT !" And Harry stopped dead on his track and turned to face Louis with confused expressions. Louis quickly went through the bakery section stumbling on his feet and came to Harry with a small box. "Here's a small gift for your help." Harry took the box and opened it. There were so many cupcakes of different and vibrant colours with sparkles and everything glittery sprinkled on it. Harry smiled widely and dimples popped in on his both cheeks.

"Oh Louis ! thankyou." Harry looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"No Harry Thank YOU." Louis replied with a blush on his cheeks. 

"You're welcome Louis. I must go now." Harry said carefully holding the box full of cupcakes. Instead of a reply Louis stepped closer and planted a small kiss on his cheeks. "Merry Christmas Harry." The curly haired boy's cheeks reddened and a smile spread on his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Louis. " he shyly smiled.

"Will I see you again here?" Louis asked, chewing down his lips nervously.

"Of course yes. I guess I've found a new favourite place for a hot cocoa everyday.' Harry grinned making Louis giggle along with him. He waved a final goodbye to Louis and went out of the coffee shop with a box in his hand, full of cupcakes and his heart full of love and warmth and a hope to see Louis again tomorrow.


End file.
